


I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away

by ijusthavealotoffeelings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel and Dean in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Dean Loves Castiel, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaker Sam Winchester, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 10, Some Humor, Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijusthavealotoffeelings/pseuds/ijusthavealotoffeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam decides he is done with all the sexual tension between his brother and Cas, he- with the help of Kevin- puts together a trap to get them to admit their feelings for one another.</p><p>Seriously, any more of their UST and he might just stab himself with Ruby's blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away

**Author's Note:**

> started this months ago and decided to finish it .~.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. More than five years of Dean and Cas's unresolved sexual tension and nothing had changed.  
He'd watched his brother fall in love with the angel slowly but surely over time. At first, it was a surprise; Dean hated angels so much that it was baffling to think he'd have eye-sex with one on a regular basis, but he soon grew accustomed to it.  
  
Of course, that didn't mean he had to like it.  
  
With 60 months of UST between his best friend and his older brother, Sam had been placed in so many awkward situations that he'd lost count. He understood they were both prideful and "totally and completely straight", but they all knew there was a part of them that forgot that (or acknowledged it wasn't really true) and let themselves show it through little gestures. The seemingly insignificant touches, the I-need-you's, and constant overprotection was proof enough to anyone that they were in love. Just not each other.  
  
And that's what brought Sam to decide to do something about their UST before he went insane.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It was a Saturday when Sam's plan was complete and everything was in place. It'd taken an hour of brainstorming and sneaking around, but he'd gotten away with it undetected and inconspicuously. To add to that, he'd had the help of Kevin.  
  
It was late- probably around midnight- but Dean and Cas were still up, chatting at the table, so Sam took it as a go-ahead.  
  
"Hey, guys,"  
Sam greeted as nonchalantly as he could. They turned his way and smiled, not catching him wringing his hands nervously.  
"Heya, Sammy,"  
Dean grinned and he was glad that his brother was in a good mood; if he wasn't, he probably wouldn't take the bait.  
"Listen, I need a favor of you two,"  
"Of course, Sam,"  
Cas reassured and Sam gestured to the hall.  
"Kevin and I've been doing some research on the Mark of Cain and found some pretty interesting stuff. We want you to check it out."  
"Alright,"  
Dean stood up with a yawn, Cas following suit, and Sam led them to the far end of the library where Kevin was casually hunched over a book.  
  
"What have ya got, Kev?"  
Dean asked curiously and he waved them over, pointing to an insignificant sentence in a random book.  
"What the hell?"  
Dean muttered and turned back to them. With realization washing over him, Dean looked down to see a rug beneath his feet and clenched his jaw irritably.  
"What's going on?"

Dean asked and Cas threw the rug to the side and saw the devil's trap. Before anything else could happen, Kevin struck a match and threw it to the floor, igniting the holy oil that also entrapped Cas.  
  
"You trapped us?"  
It was more of a question than a statement as Cas looked to the two confusedly as they stood well out of their reach, pulling up chairs. They sat down.  
"Yeah,"  
Sam breathed out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I had to do this."  
"What the hell's going on?"  
Dean demanded, eyes wide with frustration, making Sam pray to whatever God that they wouldn't turn black.  
"What's going is I'm doing us all a favor."  
"I don't understand."  
Cas said innocently.  
"Here's the thing: you two are so incredibly stubborn so I decided you needed a little extra push to, you know, actually admit your feelings."  
"Look, guys, I have to agree with Sam on this one,"  
Kevin added and shrugged.  
"Any more of your UST and I might just stab myself with Ruby's blade."  
"Me too."

Sam said.  
"I'm confused, what is 'UST'?"  
Cas asked.  
"It's unresolved-"  
"You finish that sentence Sammy, _I'll_  stab you with Ruby's blade."  
Dean threatened, glowering dangerously at him.  
"Dean, you're my brother, and I want you to be happy. I'm doing this for you."  
"Oh, I'm so gonna get you back for this."  
"Dean, you don't have to pretend anymore; we all know the truth!"  
"What truth?"  
Cas interrupted, helplessly lost.  
"That he loves you."  
Dean's eyes turned black and looked about ready to murder someone, but the devil's trap kept him safely confined.  
"What?"  
Cas whispered and turned his attention to Dean, who looked away.  
"I didn't know,"  
He muttered, confused and embarrassed.  
"Yeah, well, now you do,"  
Dean growled, finally turning around to meet his gaze.  
"So go ahead, Cas- tell me it was stupid of me to ever think that I-"  
Dean was cut off by Cas stepping forward and bringing their mouths together, hands grasping at the lapels of his shirt.  
"Did you ever entertain the thought that I love you, too?"  
Cas asked softly after pulling away. Sam noticed his eyes were green again and silently thanked whatever God existed for that.  
"I...I guess not."  
He stuttered. Sam and Kevin exchanged glances and nodded. Sam stepped towards them and smudged a line in the devil's trap, as well as putting out the holy fire.  
"You guys can go. We'll just be in our rooms."  
With that, the two left, smirking to themselves, and disappeared down the hall.

A little nervously, Dean turned back to Cas, looking down at his shoes shyly.  
"Sorry I never told you. I just...I'm not good at feelings and shit. But Sammy's right, so..."  
Cas smiled softly at his sheepishness and chuckled.  
“Dean...I’m glad he is.”  
“...Maybe...maybe we could go out sometime, you know? Like normal people do?”  
Finally meeting the angel’s eyes, he was surprised to find so much love within them, looking straight at him like he was a universe made up only of stars.  
“I’d love that. And I love you.”  
“I...I love you too, Cas.”  
“You better.”  
Dean laughed at that and brought their lips together once more, grinning against his mouth.

  
What a day it’d turned out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked that! Leave kudos if you're feeling extra lovely<3 and let me know what you think!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other fics, too! My most popular is "Let Yourself Love" and I'm currently working on "Fearfully And Wonderfully Made...And My Soul Knows It Very Well." 
> 
> Til next time, Stevey Renee


End file.
